How to thaw a frozen heart
by I'm-not-creative-with-nickname
Summary: A story about the relationship between Elsa and Jack Frost - I'm not good at summaries but it would be really great if you read this


**Hi guys!**

 **This is my first story so don't expect too much! The facts in this aren't 100% correct but they'll have to do. Also in this I kinda made Jack 22 as well. Oh and the paragraphs are weird because I never really know when to end them so just go with it! Some of the lines are really cringey but I was to lazy to change so sorrrryyy xx**

 **Anyways, feel free to leave comments and give me an ol' like there!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Cxx**

Chapter 1 : My Hero

"The roses are here Your Majesty" Egnor said as he scribbled something down on his checklist.

"Brilliant" I replied. "Go to Kristoff in the ballroom, he knows where they're meant to go"

"Of course m'lady" Egnor said and he left.

I turned my attention back to my vanity. I just finished plaiting my hair and I was about to put on my dress. I insisted that all of my maids take the night off because I fully capable to wash and dress myself without help. I'm 22 for goodness sake! I just got out of the bath and I was dressed in my robe. I looked over at the ballgown hanging off the edge of my four poster bed. I couldn't help but be amazed by it. Genove was incredible. She made the most beautiful dresses. It was a very pale blue with delicate lace work up it. It had 3/4 length sleeves and it had buttons that ran from the back of my neck to the small of my back.

I slipped it on over my head and called for Anna to button it up. I kept calling her but she didn't come. I gave up and slumped down on my bed.

"I heard you need a hero my Queen" I heard a familiar voice say in a mocking tone.

I looked up and saw Jack standing at the door. He gave up on his hoodie and brown pants and was wearing a smart Prince suit that was blue. His playful blue eyes were sparkling and he was doing the cute smirk that I've grown to love.

"You weren't exactly the hero I was hoping for" I laughed gently. He joined in and came over to me.

"Harsh m'lady. Words hurt" he said pretending to clasp his heart in agony.

I began to laugh again and this time he joined in.

"Well, now that you're here, could you button up my dress?" I asked him.

"Why of course Your Highness. High Queen of Arendalle, Her Majesty, Ice Queen extraordinaire , keeper of th-" I gave him a playful kick which made him get up off his knees from his bowing position.

We both laughed for a moment. "I actually will button up your dress though" he said smiling.

I stood up and turned around. He worked quickly and quietly, fluttering his fingers over every button. Shivers went down my spine and butterflies arose in my stomach. I had this feeling every time I'm around Jack since we met 2 years ago when he was up on the mountain after my coronation when I accidentally froze Arendalle. We weren't going out but we had grown fond of each other and were very good friends. Still, I couldn't shake off the jittery feeling he gave me nor could I deny my feelings for him had grown stronger. I might tell him how I feel about him tonight... I can't stand waiting any longer.

"All done" he said as he stood back. "Give us a twirl Els"

I spun around in the dress admiring the way it flowed. I stopped spinning and looked at Jack. He was staring at me with his glittering blue eyes. I couldn't help but feel a connection.

"Whatd'ya think?" I asked keeping eye contact.

"You look beautiful" he said and I could feel myself blush. He chuckled quietly when he saw me blush.

"Umm... Elsa? There's been something I've been meaning to ask you for a while now" he said running his hand through his hair and looking at the ground.

"What is it Jack?" I asked trying not to blush more.

"I really l-" he was cut off by Egnor bursting through the door.

"The guests are waiting Your Majesty" he exclaimed breathlessly.

"Thank you Egnor" I said annoyed. He bowed and left leaving me and Jack alone in my room again.

Jack put out his arm and I linked onto it. He whispered gently in my ear "I'll tell you later" as we walked down the stairs past a line of servants to get to the ballroom.

I couldn't help but laugh at Jack's smirk as he pulled his arm tighter to his chest bringing me closer to him as we walked through the doors to the ballroom.


End file.
